1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses such as, for example, ink jet printers.
2. Related Art
Ink jet recording apparatuses that, for example, eject ink onto recording paper (a recording medium) have been widely known for some time as recording apparatuses that carry out printing processes (recording processes) onto recording media. With such recording apparatuses, noise is emitted when, for example, a recording paper transport mechanism, a recording mechanism, or the like operates, and thus recording apparatuses featuring various noise suppression measures have recently been proposed (for example, JP-A-2003-307890).
With the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2003-307890, a resonance tube and reflective surfaces are formed in the dead space within the recording apparatus in order to reduce noise generated within the recording apparatus. In other words, a delayed-frequency sound having one half the wavelength of the noise emitted from the recording apparatus is generated by the resonance tubes, and a reduction in the noise is achieved by causing delayed propagation sound amplified by reflecting the delayed-frequency sound using the reflective surfaces to interfere with the direct propagation sound of the noise emitted from the recording apparatus.
Incidentally, in the stated past recording apparatus that uses a resonance tube, only sound of a specific frequency is taken as a target for noise suppression. However, in recording apparatuses, sounds in the entire frequency range can appear as noise, not just sounds of a specific frequency. Accordingly, with the aforementioned past recording apparatus, there has been the risk that sounds aside from the specific frequency also result in noise and pass from the interior to the exterior of the recording apparatus.